


never father sons

by newt_scamander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, hah, ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i started reading/watching Game of Thrones! I love it so far. This is Sunshine's OTP so obvi gotta write it. Hope it's alright!</p></blockquote>





	never father sons

"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.”

~

Jon Snow removed his furs, tossing them on the bed carelessly, his mind whirring. His thoughts occupied by his uncle’s truth- men of the watch never had families, children or wives. They never met the soft lips of a lady, felt her finger slide between their own. Once they took the oath, they never bedded another woman.

Of course, that didn’t bother Jon very much. 

“You’re so quiet.” Robb Stark was half buried beneath all the furs on Jon’s bed, his chest bare in the moonlight. 

“I am thinking.” Jon said simply.

“I hear it is hazardous.” Robb smirked, sitting up and pulling Jon down to meet his lips.

As Jon kissed him his fingers found the twist of auburn hair that curled at the back of his neck. He tugged lightly, feeling Robb’s mouth open against his. He made a slight noise, pulling away.

“Not fair. You always use that.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his bare knees and drawing them to his chest. 

“It’s far too tempting. And you yield far too simply.” Jon smiled, removing his shirt. “What if I was a dewy eyed princess that just so happened to pull that bit of hair? Would you make that high pitched noise and open your mouth for her?” He asked, removing his hilt and carrying it to the chair. 

“Never. Only for you.” He promised. 

“I should hope so.” He kicked his boots off and shinnied his pants down. “Shove over, Lord Stark.”

Robb gave him enough room, blushing at the title. “Preposterous. In here I am a man. A bewildered one, yes, but a man all the same.” 

Jon slid into the bed next to him, raising his eyebrows and pulling him up. “Bewildered?” 

“Yes. Quite bewildered to have caught your heart so swiftly.” He smiled, understanding what he wanted and climbing onto his lap.

Jon rolled his eyes and leaned to kiss his chest. “You are preposterous.” He mumbled, dipping his finger into the hollow of Robb’s hip. 

“Possibly.” Robb shrugged, taking his fingers through Jon’s hair and rocking his hips slightly. 

“A tease as well.” Jon gasped. “Your audacity is bewildering me.” His eyes caught Robb’s and he leaned to kiss his mouth. His fingers found the curl again and he caught the moan with his tongue. 

Yes, the idea of never bedding a woman did not weigh all that heavily on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> so i started reading/watching Game of Thrones! I love it so far. This is Sunshine's OTP so obvi gotta write it. Hope it's alright!


End file.
